Deed's Lost Love
by Nakuya
Summary: Deed's stalking tendancies lead to a love she'll never lose.


Deedlit sat alone watching Etoh, Slayn, and Parn practice various techniques. She knew what Parn was capable of doing, without the aid of a sorcerer or a cleric, or a priest with magical powers. She loved that boy. She knew not of what he thought of her, but she knew she loved him.  
  
Deed got up and called upon the spirits of the wind. She glided slowly toward the tops of the trees around her. She sat and did something she'd never done before. She wept.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
  
  
Parn looked up just as he saw something submerge into the thick growth of the trees.  
  
Parn stopped his swordplay abruptly to hear Slayn and Gihm at it again. It was natural for a dwarf to think so lowly of other creatures, but not Slayn. Slayn was like a brother to Gihm.  
  
Parn sighed and walked off to a nearby stream and sat down next to Etoh who had given up on the two arguing friends.  
  
"Hey Etoh, do you ever get lonely?  
  
Reluctantly, Etoh replied, " More than most people know. Priests may not be inclined to feel loneliness, but we often do."  
  
With that Parn lay down and observed the sky.  
  
  
  
Deed wiped away her tears in a frenzy to be presentable. She had wanted Parn to notice her. She was tired of feeling alone.  
  
She pinched her forearm to snap herself out of this trance. She was a high elf. She was too good to be weeping over some boy.  
  
Deed unhinged her cape and slipped down to the stream below, where a terrified scream of helplessness made her come crashing down onto Parn.  
  
  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Parn was smashed to the ground in a whirl of golden yellow and green. When he pushed whatever it was off of himself, he was confronted by a blonde haired elf. He had never seen anything as beautiful as she in his life.  
  
She sat upright with a look of sheer horror in her eyes. Parn loved that look of helplessness.  
  
  
  
She couldn't believe herself. Now that she'd probably crushed her crush, and a few internal organs, what was to say he would even tolerate his presence?  
  
Etoh helped her up. She knew his name. She knew all of Parn's friends' names. If it was Parn related, Deed knew it.  
  
Somewhere along her lines of traveling she'd picked up some sort of telepathy, that elves normally don't posses. She listened to all of Parn's thoughts. She went that extra distance to make sure he knew not of her.  
  
But with her clumsiness and curiousness, she had ruined that for herself, too. Now she needed to confront this boy, no man, and she hadn't the heart to do it.  
  
"Are you alright?", she cautiously stated.  
  
"I seem to be alive and well. That was some fall. Are you alright?"  
  
Parn got up and placed his cape around her shoulders. She cautiously allowed this gorgeous boy to comfort her. She didn't want to seem too willing.  
  
  
  
Parn wanted to hold this elven beauty. He liked her childish attitude and adulty appearance. If only he knew who she were.  
  
It was not like Parn to get worked up over this sort of thing. He wanted her. This was love at first site if he had ever seen it.  
  
"How did you fall?", Parn asked comfortingly.  
  
"I was just going to take a swim when I heard your terrified screams, and I misjudged my landing and fell. I'm sorry for my clumsiness. I don't normally get distracted, er, I mean, I'm normally more careful about these things."  
  
"Do I know you.?"  
  
Parn had seen this face before.was It in LoDoss? Was it in town? Where?  
  
  
  
Deedlit had seen this boy since he was 14 and she 13. She had been on her own all her life. Her parents were killed at an early age. Though she knew not by what or whom.  
  
What she knew and Parn didn't, is that he was the one who saved her as a child. A childless, helpless, high elf. Who knew?  
  
I had just fallen into this very same river. I couldn't swim. I had always had the Spirits to guide me to safety. I knew what to do, but the power couldn't come. I guess it's because of the awkward timing. He appeared through the water. His face like a god and his assistance godly. He jumped into the raging river and saved me. He had removed me from the water and made sure I was alright. From that day forward until our tender ages of 13 and 12 we were best friends. We promised never to leave each other, or grow up without the other for that matter. I loved him then and I love him now. I wonder if he knows me. I wonder if I should say. I love you Parn..  
  
Deedlit looked Parn in the eyes before jumping back up the tree to her sole belongings; her cape and a locket given to her by her beloved Parn.  
  
  
  
From that day forward Parn often saw the elf spying on his daily sparring sessions with Gihm. Nothing pleased him more. But he couldn't for the life of him figure out the familiar face with no name. No clues and lack of memory left him renderless.  
  
Parn seemed to grow attached to the viewing eyes. He often wondered what she was thinking.  
  
Her eyes are what drew him in. That beautiful blue. How the light seemed to reflect everything from them. He wished to gaze into-no more of this. He was a knight in training. There would be time for this later.  
  
Parn smiled hazily. Such feelings of love he could not suppress.  
  
  
  
Deedlit decided to come down for a day to view Parn's practice. He seemed not to notice, until he was knocked down by that wretched dwarf whom he adored so much.  
  
She could never understand this boy even if she tried, but she knew his intentions were good. She loved him.  
  
  
  
Parn watched from the ground intently as this elven goddess stared. Then he saw it.  
  
  
  
What's he staring at?  
  
  
  
His mother's locket. On her. The locket that she gave to him at his deathbed.  
  
Parn never could quite remember what happened to it.  
  
He knew this elf. He knew her. Doria? Diane? Decenia? ..D..D..Deed.Deedlit!!  
  
It was Deedlit!!  
  
His heart leapt. His stomach churned. His breath became rigid.  
  
When he glanced at her again.she was gone.  
  
  
  
Deedlit dashed away. He saw the locket. It was over.  
  
Deedlit gathered what food she could put the locker in her bag and reached for her cape and it was gone.  
  
Oh no. It's down there. What am I to do? I'll be shunned.I'll be beaten.He'll hate me. Then again.maybe I should tell him.  
  
  
  
Parn saw her cape and realized this was his chance to make a confrontation. Not necessarily a bad one. Or so he hoped.  
  
  
  
Deed stalked her way through the trees to find her cape. She jumped down from the trees and silently stalked throughout the bushes until she found Parn.  
  
He had her cape.  
  
She glanced down at the ground for a moment as a little chipmunk scattered past. She glanced up and there was Parn's face.  
  
She jumped back and fell down a slight hill landing abruptly on her knees in a daze and confused.  
  
When she was able to make the ground stop spinning Parn stood up in front of her and kneeled down beside her.  
  
  
  
Parn wasn't sure what he was doing.  
  
He let his heart do everything else. He just relayed the message he was getting to Deedlit.  
  
  
  
Deedlit was scared. She'd never been so scared. Parn reached down and looked at the locket. Such a lovely locket. So beautiful. Deedlit didn't know what she would do if forced to part with it.  
  
  
  
Parn let the locket drop.  
  
He fell to his knees. He looked Deedlit in the eyes. He loved her.  
  
  
  
Deedlit looked into Parn's eyes. Parn put his hand on her face.  
  
"Deedlit."  
  
Deedlit's eyes watered up and she began to sob, but accompanied by a warm embrace by her one true love. 


End file.
